Bolt and the Solar Shard
by marioandsonicFTW
Summary: A dark force is unleashed in another dimension while Bolt wishes he really did have powers. When two worlds are in jeopardy, who will be able to stop this evil? Do you believe in magic? Chapter 4 is up! (finally)
1. Prologue

**Boy! I've been gone for awhile now. I guess it's time for me to begin writing again. So, here's a new story that I came up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep in a forest of unspecified location, in the dead of night, a pack of wolves were gathered around their leader, who was dying of age. Their leader was covered with white fur and had a black mark on his forehead that resembled a storm cloud.

The other wolves were deeply saddened by their dying hero. One of the wolves came forward to speak with him.

"Nimbus, what are we going to do without you to lead us? And what about Lunos?" he asked tearfully.

"Do not worry…Storm. When I pass…the seal will…be broken…"

Everyone gasped after hearing this.

"…but the Solar Shard…will present to you…your new leader. Follow the Shard… and you will find him. He…will have…the power to…seal Lunos away again."

Nimbus struggled to reach Storm's paw. Storm held it willingly.

"…This I promise you…Farewell…"

As he drew his last breath, Nimbus lost his grip on Storm and died. Everyone was struck with incredible grief. Suddenly, the ground shook and miles away, a circle was marked in the ground in an unfamiliar language. It unleashed powerful dark energy that could be felt from miles around. Emerging from the circle was a wolf-like figure. It had black fur with a white mark on its forehead that resembled a storm cloud.

"Free at last." said the figure.

He fell to the ground and was transformed into a black shard.

The pack of wolves could feel the energy and was in a panic. Everyone was yelling in terror until Storm calmed them down.

"Everyone! Control yourselves!" he shouted.

Just then, a bright light was emanating from Nimbus's body. From his forehead, emerged a white shard. Nimbus's body faded from existence. The shard itself floated in mid-air in front of everyone.

"It's the…Solar Shard." Storm said in awe.

The Shard began to float away but seemed to be waiting for something.

"…_Follow the Shard…"_

These words echoed in Storm's head. Storm turned to the pack.

"Everyone, find shelter, stay safe, and never venture into the Forbidden Wood." he commanded. "I promise that I will return with your new leader."

With that, Storm did as he was told and tailed the Shard as it flew off. The other wolves began to hide as they were ordered to.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

In a house, not too far north of Hollywood, a white furred dog was sleeping soundly on a bed with his person. He was suddenly jolted awake as if he woke up from a nightmare. A black cat with a torn ear was sleeping on the floor next to the bed until she was awoken by the dog's shock.

"What's wrong, Bolt?" the cat asked tiredly.

"…N-Nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, Mittens." the dog replied.

"Okay. Good night." she yawned.

The cat fell back to sleep, but the dog was deep in thought before dozing off.

"…_I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen…" _he thought.

* * *

**And that wraps up chapter 1. I hope you like where this is going and I'll see you next chapter. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Forces

**New Chapter! What else is there to say?**

* * *

The next morning, Bolt woke up from feeling Penny getting up out of bed. He yawned and stretched as she greeted him.

"Good morning, silly doggy!" she said cheerfully.

Just then, something was rolling into the room.

"Morning, Rhino." said Bolt.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"I can recognize you and your ball a mile away." Bolt responded.

"And that's why you're the incredible super dog!" Rhino announced.

Bolt rolled his eyes. He jumped off of the bed and walked to the living room to be greeted by Mittens.

"Mornin', Wags!"

"Morning, Mittens."

Bolt then noticed that it was a little cold. He started shivering.

"Huh. It's kinda cold today, isn't it?"

"Aww. The big brave super dog can't handle a little cold weather?" Mittens said mockingly.

"Very funny and those days are behind me already. I'm happy with what I've got."

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"Time for breakfast, Penny!" Penny's mom called.

"Coming, Mom!" She called back.

Penny came into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Her mom left two bowls on the floor, one with dog food and one with cat food. Bolt and Mittens sat down at their respective bowls and started eating, while Rhino was rolling into the room. Penny's mom picked his ball up, took him out and placed him on the table with a tiny bowl of sunflower seeds. Rhino excitedly started devouring his food.

After breakfast was done, Penny's mom grabbed her car keys and her purse.

"Penny, we're going to go to the store and pick up a few things." she said.

"Okay, Mom." she responded. "Do you wanna go out, Bolty? Do ya? Do ya?" She said playfully to Bolt.

Bolt started barking and jumping excitedly.

"Come on, boy! You too, Mittens and Rhino."

Mittens shrugged and went along. Rhino hopped into his ball and rolled outside. Bolt followed and as he ran outside, something was a bit…off.

"That's weird." he said.

"What's weird?" asked Mittens.

"Something is different about the outside. I can't put my paw on it."

"I think I can see it too."

"Maybe dark forces are at work and are scheming about TOTAL DOMINATION!" Rhino shouted as he started laughed maniacally.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rhino." said Mittens.

Pushing their thoughts aside, the trio hopped into the car and drove off.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

A grey-furred wolf was following a pure shining white shard through a forest. The shard lead him to a small tunnel.

"This must be…but that realm is forbidden." he said to himself.

The shard shot a beam of light into the tunnel and revealed a portal or gateway that showed images of buildings and people and a large sign saying "Hollywood".

"Are we going to find who we're looking for in this world?" he asked.

The shard floated into the portal, followed by the wolf.

"I hope you know what you're doing Solari." the wolf thought.

* * *

Bolt and the others made it to the store. Penny, her mom, and Rhino went inside while Mittens stopped at the entrance.

"You know, I think I'm just going to hang around outside." said Mittens.

"What? You don't want to come inside?" Bolt asked.

"Nah. It's…kind of uncomfortable to me."

"You sure you want to stay out here?"

"Of course."

"Then, let me stay here with you."

"No. Go on inside, Bolt. I can take care of myself."

"…Alright. See you in a bit."

Bolt ran inside to catch up with the others. Mittens padded off.

* * *

Over at the edge of the Los Angeles National Forest, a portal appeared and a shard and a wolf emerged.

"So this is the forbidden realm…It's already started here. I have to find him soon."

The shard started floating off in one direction.

"_Infinitus invisibilus._"

The wolf vanished from sight.

* * *

**Okay. This is going good. Next chapter will be here soon. (I hope.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Careful What You Wish For

**Okay. Things are going to pick up around here. Don't worry, you'll have your excitement.**

* * *

Penny and her mom walked out of the store with a cart full of groceries with Bolt and Rhino behind them.

"Rhino, why did you have to attack that cereal box?" Bolt asked.

"What else could I do? Besides, that leprechaun was looking at me funny."

The four got to the car only to realize they were short one pet.

"Where's the cat?" asked Rhino.

"I don't know. Stay with Penny. I'm going to look for her."

Bolt wandered around the area close to the store. He spent about ten minutes until coming across an alley. He look in and he what he saw almost made his heart stop. Mittens was on the ground, beaten up, barely conscious. Behind her was a trio of cats.

"Mittens!" Bolt shouted.

"...Bolt?..."

"Oh! Look at this. The chick is relying on a dog for help." mocked one of the cats.

"Why did you do this to her?!" Bolt yelled.

"We only wanted to help this poor girl. She seemed lost. We wanted to bring her with us, but she resisted." said another cat, acting like a saint.

"You guys are perverted bastards!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, mutt?"

"THIS!"

Bolt dashed toward one of the cats and grabbed him by his neck with his jaw and slamming him into the wall, knocked out. One of the cats jumped on top of him and scratched him on his right cheek. Bolt yelped in pain. He retaliated by bucking him off and tackling him as he landed on his feet. The cat sprinted away into the alley to escape. He turned his attention to the third cat, running him into a wall and holding him down by the shoulders. The cat was clearly trembling in fear.

"Now you listen to me. If I catch you guys around here messing with anyone else, I'll beat the crap out of your last eight lives. Understand!" Bolt demanded in a rage.

The cat nodded furiously.

"Then get the hell out of here!"

The cat ran off with the second cat, leaving the first cat, who was still knocked out.

Bolt focused on Mittens. She was bruised on her head and her left side and bleeding in a few places where she was scratched, but she wasn't too badly beaten.

"Mittens, are you okay?" he asked.

"I've...been worse..." she groaned.

"Let me help you up."

Bolt helped her get to her feet, but she could barely stand. He picked her up and had her mounted on his back. He rushed over to Penny.

"Oh my gosh! Mittens!" she exclaimed in concern.

"We have to take her to the vet, quickly!" said her mom.

Not too long after leaving the store, they made it to the vet. Bolt, Rhino, Penny, and her mom were waiting for Mittens outside of her room. Bolt,with a bandage on his cheek where he was scratched, paced around in the hall, blaming himself for what happened.

"It's my fault that she's like this. I should have went with her when she left." he thought.

Just then, the vet came out holding Mittens in his arms. She was looking much better. She had a few bandages where her scratches were, but was smiling coming out. Everyone was relieved to see her.

"She will be just fine. You don't have to worry." said the veterinarian.

"Thank you so much." said Penny.

Penny carried Mittens into the car and the family started making their way home.

* * *

Stealthily making his way around Los Angeles was the wolf, completely invisible to anyone. He was persistent in his search when the floating shard he was following started reacting to something.

"He found him."

The shard sped into the air like a bullet.

"_Ventus Acceleros._"

The wolf ran as fast as the wind, following the shard from the ground.

* * *

Everyone got home safely, but as Bolt hopped out of the car, he felt the same feeling he had that morning.

"I'm getting that feeling about again. Something's not right." he said.

"How do you know, Bolt?" asked Mittens.

"I don't know."

"Dark forces..." said Rhino in a ghostly voice.

"Get real, Rhino." said Mittens.

Everyone went inside the house, except for Bolt and Mittens, who stayed on the porch. Bolt reluctant to say anything about what happened, but felt it was necessary.

"Mittens, don't ever scare me like that again." Bolt said.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle myself. You know, growing up in New York and all."

"But you know you lost your claws."

"Yeah, it was a stupid move on my part."

"I just wish I really did have powers."

"Why do you say that? Don't you like the life you have right now?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just that...if I had my powers back, I would do a better job at protecting Penny...and you." He blushed.

"Bolt..."

"Mittens, I realized something when I found out I didn't have powers. The world can be dangerous and how would Penny survive without me to be there for her when she's in trouble?"

"Bolt, I can see where your coming from, but you don't need powers to protect Penny...or me."

"Yeah, it's pretty far fetched, but that's how much I care about both of you, and of course her mom and Rhino."

A breeze wafted by and Bolt began shivering again. Same with Mittens.

"What's with the weather today? It's the middle of July." questioned Bolt.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, it got a little darker out.

"That's weird."

Bolt looked up at the sky. It was clear, but the sun wasn't as bright.

"That's what's been bugging me! I don't know how or why, but the sun is getting darker!"

Bolt looked inside through the window. Penny and her mom were watching the news. Bolt and Mittens could hear what was being reported.

"Astronomers are baffled by unusual solar activity. Studies show that just today, the sun showed signs of fading energy and heat. So far, no explanations have been found."

"That doesn't sound good." said Bolt.

"I wonder what'll happen." said Mittens.

* * *

About a mile away, the wolf, still keeping up with the shard, stopped at a distance away from a house when he looked up and saw that the shard stopped in midair.

"What in the name of Solari?..."

* * *

Bolt looked up at the sky to see the sun, when something caught his eye. He saw a bright white stone floating in the sky.

"What's that?" he asked himself.

The moment after he noticed it, the stone shot itself like a bullet out of the sky, headed for Mittens. His super dog instincts took over.

"MITTENS! WATCH OUT!"

Bolt tackled Mittens out of the way and the stone pierced into Bolt's left side.

"NGH!"

Bolt collapsed to the ground and was groaning in total pain. He felt the pain spread through his entire body. Mittens got up and saw Bolt.

"BOLT!"

She saw the blood seeping from his left side.

"Bolt! Wake up!"

"...M...Mittens..."

Suddenly, the stone from within Bolt reshaped itself, causing pain to Bolt.

"Agh!" he groaned.

The stone formed into a black lightning bolt-shaped mark. Then, once the mark was formed, it shined brightly.

"What's going on!" Mittens yelled as she covered her eyes.

As if in response, the sun began shining at the same intensity. Both grabbed Penny's, her mom's and Rhino's attention. The mark stopped shining and the sun returned to burning as bright as it always has. Bolt was unconscious.

* * *

Hiding at a distance away from the house was the wolf, silently watching.

"There he is. Our new leader."

* * *

Within the Forbidden Wood, a black shard was lying on the ground, until it was lifted into the air transformed itself into a small black dog with a white lightning bolt-shaped mark on his right side.

"This is the form of the new Shard Bearer?" he laughed.

He walked away as an evil atmosphere began to spread.

* * *

**Wow! That took a lot out of me! Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 3: True or False?

**Okay. Just to let you know, my computer is acting weird so I couldn't finish this chapter there. I had to redo it on my iPad, which is why it took so long. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh...My head...What happened?"

Bolt woke up in a dark forest. Not a single sound could be heard except an eerie silence.

"Where am I?"

Bolt looked straight ahead of him and saw a circle with strange symbols and markings marked on the ground. Within the circle was an unfamiliar language.

"What the heck does this say?" Bolt asked himself as he walked up to the circle.

The letters and symbols suddenly arranged themselves so that Bolt could understand.

"Huh? That was weird... _Until the balance has been disrupted, the darkness shall never be erupted_...What does that even mean?"

"Bolt! Wake up!" cried a familiar voice.

"Mittens? Where are you?"

Bolt's entire surroundings were fading, but before completely disappearing, a dark figure with Bolt's likeness emerged from the circle, glaring at him.

* * *

Bolt opened his eyes and saw Mittens, Penny, and Rhino.

"...Hey guys."

"Bolt! You're okay!" shouted Penny.

She hugged him and kissed him on his forehead. Penny then noticed his lightning bolt mark.

"Bolt, how did that get there?"

Bolt looked on his left side and saw the mark, then looked back at her with a clueless expression.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, just as long as you're okay."

She petted him on the head and stood up and turned to her mom, who was standing in the doorway.

"I wonder what that light was." she said to her.

Both walked back into the house.

Meanwhile, Bolt shook himself up.

"What...just happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea. First, you tell me to watch out for something. Next thing I know, I see you on the ground as if you were shot by a bullet. You were bleeding really badly." said Mittens.

She looked at Bolt's side and saw nothing but his mark.

"How is that even possible?" she asked.

"What?"

"It's as if you were never hit in the first place. No blood. No wound. Nothing, except...How did you get that?!"

She pointed to the mark.

"You got me there. It's so odd." Bolt said, looking at his mark.

He tried rubbing it off with his paw, but it was still there. Not even a smudge.

"Well, DUH! It's obvious where he got the mark." said Rhino. "Don't you remember, Bolt? You got your bolt when you were given your powers by Penny's dad."

Mittens rolled her eyes.

Bolt's ear twitched. He turned in the direction that the front on the house was facing.

"Who's there!" Bolt called.

"What is it, Bolt?" Rhino asked.

"I heard...someone...or something."

Rhino and Mittens looked where Bolt was looking.

"There's no one there." said Mittens.

"But I definitely heard someone. Someone's breathing."

Far across from the house, the wolf was quietly listening. He gasped when he heard Bolt tell about hearing someone's breathing.

"Whoever it is, he or she can hear me." said Bolt. "Show yourself!" he called.

The wolf emerged from the bush.

"Here I am." he said.

"Who are you and what's your business here?"

The wolf walked over to the front of the house. Bolt growled and took a defensive stance.

"I am not your enemy...Bolt." the wolf said.

"So you were spying on us! What do you want with us?!" Bolt growled.

"My name is Storm. I'm not from this world. I come from another dimension, Solunara."

"Did you hit your head or something, buddy? I find this hard to believe." Bolt chuckled.

"Great. Just what we need. Another delusional nut job." said Mittens sarcastically.

Bolt shot a look at Mittens.

"...Sorry. Let that one slip out."

"I believe him." said Rhino.

"Really?" asked Bolt.

"Rhino, you can't be serious." said Mittens.

"I'm dead serious. This guy came from another dimension seeking help from you, Bolt. And it's your duty as a super dog to help out anyone in need of help."

"It's true! We do need your help, Bolt." said Storm.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Bolt inquired.

"I know what is the object that struck you just now."

Bolt's ears perked up.

"You do? How would you know, unless..."

Bolt grew angry and pounced onto Storm with incredible force. He held him down by the throat.

"You were trying to kill Mittens! WHY?!" he roared.

"He WHAT?!" Mittens shouted.

"...N-No...I wasn't...trying to kill...anyone..." Storm choked. "It was...the Shard..."

"What?" asked Bolt.

"Let me...explain."

Bolt reluctantly let go of Storm. Storm coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bolt, you are the Shard Bearer."

"I'm the what?"

"The Shard Bearer. The new leader of my people. The object that struck you earlier was the Solar Shard. It fused with you so that could be our leader."

"Wa-Wa-Wait. Back up. This Shard...is inside me?"

"Yes. In fact, it is clear to see by your mark."

"My...mark? But I've had- well, used to have- this mark, before this...thing hit me."

"It's common that the Shard makes a mark that most reflects who you are."

"And you say I have to lead your people. Who are your people?"

"We are the Solunarans. As I said before, we come from another dimension and my people are also wolves, along with other animals."

"Okay...this is hard to follow."

"Let me start from the beginning."

* * *

**And that beginning will be next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon. **


	5. Chapter 4: Let it Begin

**It's about time I got back to writing. Sorry for the wait but I was super busy with school, but now that I'm on Christmas break, I can get back to this story.**

"Hundreds of years ago, during the time your people would call the Middle Ages, there were animals that could practice magic along with humans. But there were other humans who feared us and accused us and our persons of using witchcraft. Our kind all had to leave this world in order to live in peace. That was when two wolves, Solari and Lunos, created Solunara, our new home. Unfortunately, the animals had to leave our persons behind, which is why only animals live in this dimension.

"Because we were driven out of here, we called this place the Forbidden Realm since we knew that our kind would never be welcome here. Also, Solunara is in a way linked with this world. Solari and Lunos used this world as a blueprint to create it.

"Anyways, for a few decades, we have lived in peace until Lunos became furious with the Forbidden Realmers and wanted to take it back. Solari was in complete disagreement with Lunos and their different views escalated into an all out war, the Eclipse War. It was a long, brutal, and unnecessary conflict. Near the end of the war, Lunos was near in victory and was close to escaping into the Forbidden Realm, but with the last ounce of his strength, Solari cast a spell that transformed himself and Lunos into the Solar and Lunar Shards. However, Lunos was still powerful enough to take form as a wolf, but Solari merged himself with another wolf, Nimbus, and gave him the power to seal Lunos away.

"Ever since then, we have been living in peace, but recently, Nimbus died and the seal Lunos was broken. Solari lives on within the Solar Shard and he chose you, Bolt, to be the one to seal Lunos again."

Bolt was at a loss for words. He had just started a normal life with Penny, away from bad guys, a green eyed man, and super powers. Mittens was staring, wide-eyed at the wolf the entire time. Rhino was bouncing with excitement. Then Bolt remembered something.

"Wait a minute, the Shard was going to hit Mittens, but I pushed her out of the way before it did. Are you sure this isn't some kind of mistake?" asked Bolt.

"Bolt, Solari already knew that you would be willing to protect someone else at the cost of your life. He knew you would rescue Mittens, which is why the Shard aimed for her." Storm explained.

"But...I don't know if I'm..."

"Oh, come on, Bolt!" interrupted Rhino. "You've got to help this guy and his people from the EVIL...What did you say his name was again?"

"Lunos." said Storm.

"LUNOS!" Rhino shouted. "Besides, you're a super dog!"

"How am I supposed to beat a wolf that's hundreds of years old who has magical powers when I'm just a regular dog?!" Bolt inquired.

"But you're not just a regular dog anymore." said Storm.

"Say what?" asked a confused Mittens.

"The Solar Shard gave you the power to seal Lunos away again, which means that you can now practice magic."

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" said Bolt.

"_Albus Lux_"

A small ball of light appeared on Storm's paw.

"Whoa..." said the three in unison.

"Try to catch this light, Bolt."

Storm let go of the light and it started zipping around incredibly fast, almost like a bullet.

"Are you kidding?! How am I supposed to catch something that fast?" questioned Bolt.

"Just try."

"Okay, fine."

Bolt kept his focus on the light and began to run after it. Within seconds, Bolt began to run faster than a regular dog. So fast that it seemed impossible. And in no time at all, Bolt caught the light and it disappeared. Bolt looked back where the others were. Mittens was dumbfounded and Rhino was going crazy with joy and laughter.

"Excellent work, Bolt." said Storm.

"This...This is incredible!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Now do you think you can handle fighting Lunos?"

"I...guess, but...I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a person of my own, Penny. I can't just leave her. She needs me."

"I can understand that, but you don't know what disaster could happen if you don't come with me. I know it's hard, but you'll have to leave her. But it won't be for good. I promise that you will see her again."

"You promise?"

Storm put a paw to his chest.

"On my life."

"...Okay, I'll come." Bolt said reluctantly.

"We're coming too." said Mittens.

"That won't be necessary. Plus it's too dangerous." said Storm.

"Look buddy, I was dragged all the way from New York to California by a delusional dog and his hamster sidekick. We jumped on trains, escaped Animal Control, and traveled for miles and miles. I think we can handle a little magic."

"I have a ball and need I describe my immense hunger?"

"You guys are the best." said Bolt.

"Well, if your so insistent, then I guess I can't stop you." said Storm.

"I'll be right back. I've got something to do first."

Bolt ran off into the house and saw Penny alone in the living room watching the news. He padded toward her and climbed onto her lap.

"Hey Bolty! Can you believe that there's going to be a solar eclipse tomorrow?"

Bolt barked happily and cuddled up next to Penny as if it was his last moment with her.

"_I'll be back. I promise._" he thought.

Bolt jumped off of her lap and out the door. Penny disregarded it as nothing more or less of a loving gesture. But to Bolt, it seemed to him like it will be a long time before he sees her again.

"I'm ready to go." he told Storm.

"Then let's hurry. We have no time to waste."

"Excuse me, but how are we going to get to this parallel dimension of yours?" asked Mittens.

"_Astrum Solis Luna Portalis!_"

Out of thin air appeared a portal into Solunara.

"Well then...never mind."

Storm jumped into the portal, followed by Bolt and Mittens.

"Let it begin! LET IT BEGIN!" yelled Rhino before rolling into the portal.

The portal disappeared without a trace.


End file.
